I Guess I'll Just Have To Let Go
by VnesscutieAshleyyluv
Summary: Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez have been boyfriend and girlfriend for two years straight. What will happen to Gabriella when Troy comes to school one day and crushes her dreams! NOT TELLING WHAT…YOU WILL HAVE TO READ TO FIND OUT! Troyella! R&R!
1. My Jock

**Summary: Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez have been boyfriend and girlfriend for two years straight. What will happen to Gabriella when Troy comes to school one day and crushes her dreams! NOT TELLING WHAT…YOU WILL HAVE TO READ TO FIND OUT!**

**We changed the summary a little….the only thing that got changed was that Gabriella and Troy have been dating for two years, instead of five…thnx!**

**starts with Troyella...moves to Troypay...ends as Troyella**

* * *

**My Jock**

**GABI'S P.O.V.**

I am Gabriella Montez. Most people say I am a real science geek, but I don't think I am. I just really hate it when that happens. My life used to be really sad, dull, and boring. I turned gothic during my younger teens. I hated my life so badly. I just wished that I could sell it and by a new one. But, apparently and unfortunately, I couldn't. That is just the way life is. You could wish for many things, but they might not come true. I would always lock my self up in my room for hours and not come downstairs. I would cut so often that I felt like my hands would break off from the pain. Every night, I couldn't sleep at all. Not from thinking about all the pain in my life that had taken place. The only other alternative I had was to cry myself to sleep. I was so desperate, that at one point in my life, I had starved myself for months. No one knew I was anorexic until I had to go to a stupid physical check up. The doctor found out and told my parents. They were so worried about me…but, I mean why should they worry? No one cares!

That's exactly what I thought until a certain someone came into my life…a certain basketball jock. He was the most popular guy in the school. All the girls had a crush on him and would flirt with him. The weird part is that he flirts back with all of them. I really had a crush on him…but because of all of the flirting he was doing, I knew I would have no chance…especially with Sharpay Evans, the most popular girl in the school who starred in all the musicals. And I seriously mean all. If she didn't make it, she would do something to the lead and get them in trouble so that they couldn't do the musical. She and her twin, Ryan Evans were always into this kind of stuff.

The first time I entered the doors of East High, my eyes landed on Sharpay and the young, new, hot, basketball jock. The moment I saw the jock, Sharpay, and the way she was looking at him, I realized that she wanted him, and that I would never get a chance. I decided to back away.

But one particular day, at lunch, changed the rest of my life. That day was the day the jock came up to me. "Hi!" he said. I replied and said the same. He told me his name and I told him mine. He asked me if I wanted to have lunch with him the next day, which was a Saturday. I replied the same answer as any girl would. I said, 'yes'.

That was one of the most incredible nights of my life. I felt so comfortable around him and our topics of conversation were from about everything to nothing. I felt like I could just cup his face into my hands and give him the biggest kiss in my life. He was the best guy for me.

From that day on, I started wearing more colorful clothes. I think I got out of that gothic phase ever since I saw the jock. I really liked him and I mean liked liked, not just liked. But, I didn't think he'd feel the same.

We went on more dates together. He introduced me to his whole basketball team at one point too. I met all of them. They are all so sweet. The one person on his team I really got close to, was Chad Danforth. He was hilarious and always made me laugh. He and his girlfriend Taylor made a really cute couple. After I met them, we started going out on double dates. It was a lot of fun.

The second double date we went on was the most memorable. As soon as every body had finished eating their dessert, my jock got down on one knee while everybody else was seated. I was sensing the aroma of what was happening, but I didn't want to get too excited, in case I was wrong.

"Gabi! We've been dating for a long time now. And I just---it might sound stupid, but—I was--- I was just wondering-" he said.

"Dude! Spit it out!" I thought it was amusing how he was nervous.

"Gabi, would you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes! I will" I was so happy. This guy not only made me happy for making me his girlfriend, but because he took away my sorrow and my pains. Now, I didn't have to cry myself to sleep. I could dream myself to sleep, instead.

Now it has been two years, my jock and I have been together. We will never split up. He said he would always be there for me and I trust him with all my heart.

Right now, It's seven o' clock in the morning and I got to go get dressed to go see the love of my life. I picked up a blue T-shirt which said 'I love u', with jeans and a jeans jacket. I wore it and looked in the mirror. Too plain. I pulled down my hair which was in a high ponytail and messed it up. Still too plain.

I went back to my closet and chose my sky blue halter top with a short, white, flecked skirt. Ahh…perfect….He will definitely notice me now…

I got into my car and took out my purse which had all types of make-up in it. This included eyeliner, eye shadow, blush, lipstick, Chap Stick, and a girl's favorite, lip gloss.

I dug through my bag and took all the lip-gloss I had. The flavors were, vanilla dream(ice-cream), skittles, blueberry, mango, cherry, and strawberry. I took out the skittle flavored one and applied it all over my lips. I knew he loved skittles and can you blame me? I mean we've been going out for like five years! I know he'll want to kiss me after smelling my lips as soon as I walk by him.

I drove for about fifteen minutes and reached my destination. East High. I took my make-up bag and got out of the car. As soon as I walked through the doors, I heard a number of cat calls and shouts. I guess I looked better than I hoped to. I also saw a number eyes looking my way. Right now, I felt like the Queen of England, with of course less royalty. I saw every person in the room starring at me. Every person except for two. I looked their way and I saw who it was. It was my lovely boyfriend with bratty, spoiled, Sharpay Evans. HE was leaning towards HER and gave her, it looked like, a passionate kiss on the lips. She kissed back. I could just tell. My eyes right now, were brimming with tears. Right now, I don't care how heavy my bag is, but I am going up to him and slap him with it.

_Slap!!! Slap!!!!_

"Ouch Gabi what was that for?" he said, holding his face.

everybody was starring at us. I hated all the attention, but right now, I didn't care.

I mean seriously…how can he ask that question….it's like he doesn't know what he's doing. What an idiot. I couldn't stand it anymore. I ran like a maniac all the way to the bathroom. I thought he would follow me. I looked around, but no one was there.

**GABRIELLA:**

**Youre a loaded gun  
Theres nowhere to run  
No one can save me  
The damage is done**

**Chorus:  
Shot through the heart  
And youre to blame  
You give love a bad name  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name  
You give love a bad name**

**Paint your smile on your lips  
Blood red nails on your fingertips  
A school boys dream, you act so shy  
Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye**

**Youre a loaded gun  
Theres nowhere to run  
No one can save me  
The damage is done**

**chorus:**

**Shot through the heart  
And youre to blame  
You give love a bad name  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name  
You give love a bad name**

At that moment, I started to wonder if he just did this to me…or was it to everyone…will he do it to Sharpay? All these questions were running through my head. But the only one that stood out was…how could I pick a jock? Especially this one? I would never forgive him after this…I would never forgive my ex-boyfriend…TROY BOLTEN!

* * *

**(A/N) I guess this chapter might have been a little boring but we hoped you liked…if you didn't…We will just delete this story so ya…please tell us if we should continue! It will get better from the next chapter...this was just some information you might want to know for the rest of the story...Chad, Taylor, and Ryan will be coming soon…probably in the next chapter. Review please!**

This song is called 'YOU GIVE LOVE A BAD NAME'. We don't know who sang it though.

**Vanessa/Ashley **


	2. The Break Up

**Summary: Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez have been boyfriend and girlfriend for two years straight. What will happen to Gabriella when Troy comes to school one day and crushes her dreams! NOT TELLING WHAT…YOU WILL HAVE TO READ TO FIND OUT!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed in the last chapter!**

**(A/N) Ryan won't be a main character in this fic. But he will make a few appearances. We don't know how he will come to play in this story…if you have any ideas, plz let us know…this is just a temporary problem. It might change because we're making up this fic as we go, we aren't sure what will happen.**

* * *

**Recap-**

At that moment, I started to wonder if he just did this to me…or was it to everyone…will he do it to Sharpay? All these questions were running through my head. But the only one that stood out was…how could I pick a jock? Especially this one? I would never forgive him after this…I would never forgive my ex-boyfriend…TROY BOLTEN!

* * *

**The Break Up**

My eyes were flowing with water and I don't think it would ever stop. But I had to control myself. _Ok! Gabi! It's going to be alright! You can find somebody else who is just as hot! Oh! Who am I kidding! I'm never going to find anyone like this. Ok, I am sick of crying_! _I am just going to go out there and break up with him before he does to me!_

I went out the door and bumped into a certain someone. It was a guy. As soon as I looked up I knew who it was. It was my afro man, Chad.

"Oh! My god Gabi! I am so sorry I bumped into you! How can I make it up? Shall I buy you ice-cream?" Seriously…he was the sweetest man in the world…Troy used to be, but because of the situation we were in…Chad became the sweetest.

I told him it was ok…After all, how can someone have ice-cream in this stage. He looked into my eyes. I think he saw the sadness in them.

"Aww…Gabi, What's wrong?"

My eyes started to tear up. Every time the subject, Troy, comes up…I just have the temptation to cry. I told Chad the whole story. Ever since the day we met to now…

* * *

**Flashback**

_Flight 23435__**(A/N WE don't even know if that's a flight number !lol!) **__to Hawaii, now open for boarding. _

"_That's us! We better go guys!" Troy said taking a hold of Gabriella's hand after he saw her tear up. "Gabi, What's wrong, baby?"_

"_Troy, I have never been away from my mom. TO tell you the truth I haven't even been to a sleepover before. I'm already homesick Troy. How will I survive in Hawaii. That too, for two whole months!"_

"_Gabi, Don't worry! I am hear and I will always be.**(remember that line)** Don't be sad. Ok? Just think of me as your mom!"_

_Gabriella started to giggle. Troy seemed to have that effect on her a lot. She took a hold of Troy's hand as they started to board the plane._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

I told Chad the whole story, like when we went to Hawaii and how he told me that he would always be there for me. Suddenly I saw Taylor running up to me and Chad. 

She completely ignored Chad and pulled me into a huge hug. She said,

"I am so so so sooooooo sorry Gabi. I don't know how Troy could be such a jerk"

I told her that it was okay, but it wasn't. I told her that I would break up with Troy. I said it with power in my voice showing confidence. I smiled, but it was just a fake. How was I supposed to tell Troy that I wanted to break up with him when I still had feelings for him? But, I had to. After all, she's right. My jock's a jerk!** ( ha ha…alliteration)**

Then Chad said…" whoa whoa whoa…what did you say you were going to do?"

"I said that I was going to break up with Troy before he broke up with me." I replied. Was he deaf? I think I basically screamed it.

"Wait…how do you know that he was going to break up with you?" Was he that stupid! I could tell Taylor was thinking the same thing because she replied to Chad saying…

"Hmm…Chad…I wonder….he was caught kissing Sharpay. Oh! That must he likes Sharpay. But he can't like two people can he? Noooo….That's why he's going to dump Gabriella." She said it like she was talking to a baby with much sarcasm in her voice.

"But Tay! What if it was just a friendly kiss?"

"Yeah Chad…Kissing on the lips and making out is just a friendly kiss! Uh huh! Think whatever you want."

"Why not! I do it to you" Chad said coming near her. I knew this was not going to be fun. They starting kissing and having a make out session. Suddenly I saw the principal walk by. I tried to get them apart so that they wouldn't have to deal with the consequences, but all I got was a…

"Get way Gabi…don't spoil the moment" from Chad. They continued to kiss.

The principal walked by us and without even looking our way, he yelled…

'Danforth, Mckessie…detention after school"

They groaned.

"Bye Gabi…I don't want to be late to class and get a double detention…Good luck with Troy!" Taylor said as she grabbed Chad and walked away.

Ok, now…since that distraction was away, I could go talk to Troy. I saw him standing next his locker and I went up to him. I promised myself that no matter what, I wouldn't look Troy in the eye.

I went up to him. He looked my way and then said…

"Gabriella-" I interrupted him before he could say anything.

"No Troy! I am breaking up with you! Save whatever you say for your girlfriend. O! But from what I saw, you must have more than one shouldn't you? So save it for your girlfriend_**s**_!" I said still not looking up.

"Gabriella, I really don't care if you break up with me or not. You weren't really my girlfriend, even if I asked you in a formal way. You were just a temporary until I could ask the love of my life. Now, I have the one I want so just move okay? Your spoiling my reputation!"

I didn't move. From what he said…do you really think I would listen to him? Hec, do you think anyone would? NO! Not after what I just heard.

I felt someone touch my chin. It was **him**. He put one finger under my chin and lifted up. He then said,

"Gabriella" He's never called me that…he always used to say Gabi. This made me cry more, "Since you are more of a singer…I'll put what I said into a song." Then he sang…

We've been together for too long  
And we've been through too much  
To have the same conversations  
You seem to like so much

So you gotta think I'm cheatin  
You don't listen well  
I don't wanna talk girl (no)  
Why dont you just tell me what I,  
What I gotta do, girl, to get through to you  
So, I can ease your mind  
It's all about you girl  
If you dont know then you have got to

_chorus_  
Deal with it (ohh) I ain't tellin you no lies  
Girl, Deal with it (ohh)  
Tell me why you roll your eyes  
Just, Deal wit it (ohh)  
Cuz you know, Ain't nobody but you (ohh)  
You should know, Ain't nobody but you

I don't really know what's with you  
And who's been feedin you lies (iies)  
What is with the constant questions (hmm)  
Girl you really haven't been actin right

I don't thrive on attention and  
I won't lead me to stray  
How can I make you see  
The fact of the bottom is  
All that I wanna know is what I,

What I gotta do, girl  
To get through to you so  
I can ease your mind  
It's all about you girl  
If you don't know then you have got to

_chorus_  
Deal with it (ohh) I ain't tellin you no lies  
Girl, Deal with it (ohh)  
Tell me why you roll your eyes, just  
Deal with it (ohh)  
Cuz you know, ain't nobody but you (ohh)  
You should know, ain't nobody but you

_bridge_  
Hold on, told you more than once  
And you really gotta understand girl  
That every time that you wanna front  
And you stop to wonder where i am  
I wish you would just stop acting this way  
I wish you just realize that you push me away (Actin the fool)  
Nobody, nobody, nobody, but  
Nobody, nobody but you girl _repeat_

_chorus_  
Deal with it (ohh) I ain't tellin you no lies  
Girl, deal with it (ohh)  
Tell me why you roll your eyes, just  
Deal with it (ohh)  
Cuz you know, ain't nobody but you (ohh)  
You should know, ain't nobody but you _repeat_

"Just deal with it Gabriella!" As soon as he said this…he walked away…leaving me heartbroken and inconsolable.

* * *

**(A/N) Don't worry. This is definitely a Troyella. We write nothin' else.**

**If you want Ryan to be a main in this story…please give us a suggestion on how to include him! **

**This song was called 'Deal with It' by Corbin Bleu.**

**suggestions are welcome! CAN'T WAIT TILL HSM 2!!!!!!!11**

**Review please!**

**Love ya,**

**Vanessa/Ashley**


	3. Standing Up for Myself

**Hey Guyz! I kno its been like ages since we wrote…and we're sooo srry! We hope we didn't loose any readers! Keep reading and we'll will try to update our other Troyella strys latr It's not our best chapter...and its not too long..srry we just wanted to get something up. BUt tell us if u still want this stry...u kno...should we continue?**

* * *

_Recap:_

_"Just deal with it Gabriella!" As soon as he said this…he walked away…leaving me heartbroken and inconsolable._

* * *

I couldn't believe it! Why was it so easy for him? Why doesn't he care about me? I always thought he loved me! I can't believe I was only his girlfriend only for Sharpay! Stupid Sharpay. Ughh what am I going to do! 

_The Bell had rung._ I guess I'll think about this later.

I went to math. I would have gone by math pretty easily if it weren't for Troy. He had changed his schedule to 'be' with me. I thought it was soo sweet at that time. But i found out why he really did that. Sharpay were in all of my classes too.

_Sigh_. I guess I'll never be his.

"Alright class! Today we are going to learn about circles and how to find the intercepted arcs of angles. Now you must pay attention because this is going to be the hardest test you've had so far. So to help you guys get ready for the test, we are going to do a group project. There are going to be three people in a group. And yes, you can pick your own partners, but choose wisely." Ms. Leveque said.

The first people I saw stand up were Sharpay and Troy. But they looked around for a third person and their eyes landed on me! Too bad Taylor wasn't in this class! I would have been with her. I wouldn't have be with Troy and his blondish freak (**A/N no offense to blonds. We love blond people. We just needed something to say about her.)**

I tried to look for people who needed another partner but everyone had three except for Troy and Sharpay. This sucked. I have to be with them now. I can't believe it. They started walking to me. "Hey Montez, wanna be our third partner?" Troy asked. I thought Sharpay would be the one to say something like that. Not Troy!

"Yea, we need someone else since we can't find anyone else," said Sharpay, giggling slightly, satisfied with her insult. Troy laughed along. That was it I couldn't take it anymore. But I tried my best.

We decided to work in the hall. Since no one was there. But I knew it was just so Troy and Sharpay could make-out. We started working. Well, I did, and the other two just did what I predicted. There were having a heated session. Now, I couldn't take it anymore. I had a sudden outburst; I was surprised the other people in the classrooms couldn't hear me.

"That's it guys! I'm not gonna take it anymore! I mean you guys can't even help!"

"Ok. Gosh Montez! No need to yell. We'll help if it shuts you up!" Troy replied.

"Oh no Troy. It wasn't just today. I'm talking about out life. What am I? The vanilla when they don't have the Chocolate? The fruit when the don't have dessert? Well, I'm not gonna take this any longer! I can't believe you did this! Why'd you even go out with me in the first place. I wouldn't have been so attached to you if you hadn't asked me out in the first place!" I was in tears.

I could see Troy looked sad. But he turned to look at Sharpay who was glaring at me, really mad! Troy looked back at me and was mad again. 'Wow!' I thought, Sharpay seems to have a great influence on him' He said, " Yea, well Gabriella, you should be happy I asked you out in the first place! I mean before you were goth! I'm the best thing that ever happened in your life!"

I couldn't believe my ears! "Excuse me? How were you the best thing that happened to me? Actually Troy, at one point, I admit, I thought you were the best thing that happened to me. But now it's the worst. It would have been the worst from the very beginning if I'd had known it was going to end up like this."

"Like what?"

"Like you ending up with a rag doll!" I said pointing to Sharpay. Maybe that was harsh but she deserved it. Sharpay literally was gonna pounce on me, but Troy held her back. My tears were already spilling on the floor like a waterfall. You broke up with me with a song Troy, but now I am going to forget about you and break up with you with a song! This is going to be our last goodbye Troy!"

And then I sang with all my heart. I don't know where the words came out of. I just made it up on the spot, but it was how I truly felt.

This is our last goodbye  
I hate to feel the love between us die  
but it's over  
Just hear this and then I'll go  
You gave me more to live for  
More than you'll ever know

This is our last embrace  
Must I dream and always see your face  
Why can't we overcome this wall  
Well, maybe it's just because I didn't know you at all

Kiss me, please kiss me  
But kiss me out of desire, babe, and not consolation  
You know it makes me so angry 'cause I know that in time  
I'll only make you cry, this is our last goodbye

Did you say "no, this can't happen to me,"  
and did you rush to the phone to call  
Was there a voice unkind in the back of your mind  
Saying maybe you didn't know him at all  
You didn't know him at all, oh, you didn't know

Well, the bells out in the church tower chime  
burning clues into this heart of mine  
Thinking so hard on her soft eyes and the memories  
offer signs that it's over... it's over

I looked in his eyes. It was full of concern. He looked at me and our eyes connected. It felt like years.

Then, the bell rang. I went back to the classroom, got my backpack, and left down the school hallway. It was time for lunch.

As I was walking down, when I heard a voice, "Gabriella! Wait-"

IT was Troy. Why was he following me? I thought I made myself clear by saying my last goodbye?

"We need to talk now!" He said with a serious face. He then took me to a deserted place in the school and we started talking. I must admit. It started to become a heated discussion.

* * *

**(A/n Heyy guyz….so stuff happened in this chapter. There was actually another chapter but we decided to keep that for later ; )……so a bit of drama…..there will be more…but something unexpected will happen soon. O and just to clear questions….THIS IS A DEFINITE TROYELLA! WE DO NOT WRITE ANY OTHER HSM STRYS….ahaha**

**1 more thing……we're thinking abt writing a zanessa stry……… tell us if we should or not. It will be romance/drama….so we'll cya latr**

**O and see that purplish button…yea, wat u do is u click it and u review. Yea we like that…lol! **

**Peace out,**

**Vanessa and Ashley**

**p.s. every review counts..lol...ok cya! **


	4. We Could Try, Right?

As I was walking down, when I heard a voice, "Gabriella

As I was walking down, when I heard a voice, "Gabriella! Wait-"

IT was Troy. Why was he following me? I thought I made myself clear by saying my last goodbye?

"We need to talk now!" He said with a serious face. He then took me to a deserted place in the school and we started talking. I must admit. It started to become a heated discussion.

Where in the world was he taking me? Well, where ever it is, I am not going to forgive him. Seriously, is he for real?

We walked and walked………and walked. Suddenly he stopped and I bumped into him. I looked around. Wow. This place was beautiful. Ohmygosh! It was a deserted place but there were flowers everywhere of every kind. You could smell the fragrance. Mmhm. It smelled so good. I was just about to go into heaven when his voice stopped me.

"Gabriella." He said staying surprisingly calm.

"What?!" I replied coldly. I admit this was rude, but what he did to me seriously broke my heart.

"Look Gabriella, I know you said goodbye, and that it was over. I know I may have been rude to you for a while. But, I mean, can't we be…….friends……..at the least?" he asked softly.

Ughh…was he joking? What was he thinking…."Troy! I don't know what has gotten into you, ok? First of all, You broke up with me! Actually, I caught you cheating on me, which is just as pathetic. Then, you go to Sharpay, ridicule and abuse me in front of her. Now you just bring me to this random…..deserted……._beautiful(i didn't say that out loud though) _ place and you ask me to be friends? What do you think my answer is gonna be?" I knew I had started ranting, but I couldn't hold it in any longer.

I looked at Troy's face. He was furious. He yelled back, "Look Gabriella! You think you know everything, but you DON'T even know half the things I've been through, ok? First of all, when you were busy studying that one day, Sharpay asked if we could hang out. I told her no because me and you were going out. But I was so bored, that I thought it would be ok. We just went out to get smoothies. The next day I came back and what you saw was a dare, ok? Her friends dared her to kiss me. You saw that and you started getting angry at me. I tried to shut you up, but you just kept yelling! The things you said really hurt me and the worst part was I could tell you really meant it! I knew that I wouldn't be able to live in a life that doesn't involve you. The things you did and said really made me angry. The only reason why I got mad is because you didn't trust our relationship. I decided that there was no point going out with someone that does trust what they are. So, I lied and said I loved Sharpay and ended it with you."

I was going to break down any second now. "So why are you going out with Sharpay if you don't love her."

"I started hang out with her and she wasn't half bad. She seemed like a nice girl, and I thought it will work out. Gabi, she's really nice. Today, I guess she just woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

He called me Gabi. That's all I could think about. "Troy, I have to think about this. I mean, you can't just play with my heart like that! It really hurts. I don't have _your_ trust just yet. I'm sorry Troy."

He sighed. He sighed a looong sigh. After a couple of minutes of us just standing there, he said, "Okay. Just think about it. Think about how much easier and happier life would be if we were friends. I know things won't be the same, but this is as close as we can get."

I nodded and we went our separate ways. As I was walking, I was thinking about what he just said. '_things wont be the same'_. I know I said that I had to think about it, but, I _wanted_ things to be the same. I know it would never happen, but we could _try_ right?

**Ohkay, I know after a long time of updating…..and I seriously mean long, we can't just leave you hear with this chapter. It wasn't even that long, but we wanted to give you a little more. Just please know that things are getting really hectic. There's nothing wrong, its just school. It might be a while until we update. Maybe about a month, but please don't give up on this story. We're trying :D**

**Lol…ok enough sadness…and seriously guys, we need ideas. We got nothing….so please give your thought and what you want to happen..(all your suggestions are taken into consideration)**

**Review……….cyaa**

**Vanessa/Ashley**


End file.
